With You
by KuroBlack
Summary: It only took him two days. MugenFuu
1. It only took him two days

Disclaimer- Whoops! Almost forgot to add this! Samurai Champloo as well as it's characters do not belong to me!

KuroBlack: I hope you enjoy the story, I hope to have it updated every few days or so!

Now! On with the story!

He had been traveling for two days, two days of nothing, but this dirt road and silence, except for the random thug who tried to rob him. The tell tale jingle of coins in his red shirt would tell you the thief ended up with less cash and more bruises.

He growled, dragging his fingers through his hair, the puffy black fro bouncing back almost instantly. He needed a fight, the silence was getting to him, if he didn't get a fight he was sure to go crazy.

He was crazy enough as it is.

Sure, he had been a loner most of his life, a pirate, a bodyguard for hire, and let's face it, he was always hired by the lowest of the low. At least he got to fight, and the pay wasn't half bad. Usually there would also be a few brothels nearby for which he pay for any amount of pleasurable company.

Somehow most of that changed when he was forced into a quest with a flat chested bitchy waitress and four-eyed fish faced Ronin, to look for some dude that smelled of sunflowers.

He'd grown attached to them, something he would never admit, after all a pirate had no friends.

'MUGEN! I'm hungry!'

"Shut up you stupid bi-" He whirled around, finding no angry girl dressed in pink. Why was he thinking about that idiot anyway!

'_You miss her.'_ A little voice whispered.

"I do not!" He angrily shouted.

'_Do too.' _

"Do NOT!"

'_Do too.' _

"Do NOT!"

'_Do too.' _

"**Do NOT! You stupid voice!"**

'_At least** I'm** not the one talking to myself.' _

Mugen groaned and then thought back to the last few days. The way Fuu had looked at him when he came for her, the way she had hesitated when he told her to fucking go. Those big brown eyes, that pout, the way her butt looked as she-

"Fuck this! I'm going back!"

Unbeknownst to Mugen a certain loud-mouthed girl was feeling the exact same way. After their last parting Fuu had traveled back to Nagasaki in order to find work. It didn't take much time before she found herself once again a waitress in a teahouse.

It was her first day and the work kept her mind off of the two samurais that had helped her in her journey, well. . .they were forced into helping her.

"Good work today Fuu, here is your pay." Fuu's eyes widened at the amount she had aquired.

"Surely this is too much!" The owner laughed and patted her shoulder lightly.

"Not at all! I made twice as much today as I usually do, people weren't just coming back for the food!" Fuu blushed lightly and muttered a small thanks, making her leave through the door.

She travel down the street to an abandoned hut she had found earlier in the morning. It was old and dirty, but livable, she knew that she could fix it up after she saved some money. She moved the curtain from the doorway making her way inside.

The hut was much larger inside that it looked from the outside, the living area was small, but there was door in the back wall which led to a bedroom. She entered the bedroom and then made her way to the beaten up futon in the corner, collapsing down onto the lumpy peice of furniture.

She sighed softly curling up, then pulling a worn blanket around herself. Her thoughts drifted to one of her old companions, the pirate. "Mugen. . ."She whispered. She had thought of him almost nonstop since she had split up with them.

When he had come to get her, before he had come for her. . . .She shivered, remembering the brothers, she had been so scared. Mugen had looked so calm when he had interrupted them.

He was soaked to the bone, bleeding from various wounds, but he stood firmly, his eyes were hard, but held something in them, something she couldn't put her finger on. She felt a dull ache in her chest.

She wondered if this was what love felt like.


	2. Finding Fuu

**With You**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

**KuroBlack: Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you continue to read! **

**Chapter 2 – Let's Pretend**

He figured she'd stay close from where they parted, after all, Fuu would get picked off the road faster then Mugen could break someone's nose. He figured Nagasaki was his best bet, followed by either teahouses or brothels.

Mugen paused in his trek on the road and grinned. He'd try the brothels first.

Fuu had the worst luck when it came to being kidnapped, every time he and fish-face turned their backs she was either thrown into a brothel or taken hostage. One thing was for sure.

Once he found her, she would never be anywhere out of his sight.

Suddenly a low growling protruded from his stomach, he frowned in annoyance and placed a hand to the offending body part. "There's gotta be some fucking grub around here somewhere." He muttered, remembering that it had been a few days since he had last eaten. Nagasaki was still a days' walk from where he was.

"Well, Fuck."

Fuu hadn't slept well, her thoughts plagued by blue tattoos and crow men. Work went fairly well, and she was even let off early, thanking the Gods because she was so tired. The sun was setting as she made her way home, holding tightly to a roll of bright colored fabric that she intended to make curtains out of. She figured covering the windows was more important than a new futon, it was getting colder and the curtains would provide a little bit of warmth.

She knew it wasn't safe of her to be living by herself, especially in such an easily accessible hut, one simply had to open the reed curtain covering the door to enter, and with her being female and young there was much more reason for something like that to happen.

She made her way to the old futon, but found that she wasn't ready for sleep. She didn't want to close her eyes, she would just see his face, so instead she grabbed the fabric that she had purchased earlier that day and began to work on her curtains.

She worked into the night, until the moon was high in the sky and soon she was finished. When she hung the last curtain she admired her handy work, her hands on her hips and a wide smile on her face. A soft chirp on her shoulder alerted her.

"Do you like them Momo? I think they make it look much better." The squirrel chirped again and rubbed against her cheek. Fuu yawned then, suddenly so tired, she barely made it to the futon before she collapsed, her eyes drifting shut, and letting sleep claim her.

It was before dawn that a figure made its way down Fuu's street, spotting to old seemingly abandoned hut, he slid the curtain back and entered, kicking off his steel-line geta, letting them clunk harshly to the floor. He made his way to the doorway in the back hoping to find a futon or something useful to sleep on.

He didn't really expect to find someone there, let alone an auburn haired girl dressed in pink. Nor did he expect to be blinded by something small and fuzzy.

"GAH! You fucking RAT!" The man screamed ripping the squirrel from his face, holding the small animal by the scruff of his neck the man shook the creature lightly. "I swear, one day I am going to roast you!" He tossed the fuzzy animal away and turned back to the still sleeping woman. "Shit, she sleeps like a rock." He yawned and noticed the only futon in the room was currently occupied.

Shrugging lightly he pulled the sword from his back and yanked off his red shirt followed by the one under it. He nudged the girl over, crawling in behind her. He rested his head on her pillow, wrapping his arms around her as he breathed in the smell of flowers.

"Fuu. . ."He growled, before closing his eyes, savoring the moment, knowing that once morning hit she was going to be mad as hell.


	3. Goodmorning Sunshine!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.**

**KuroBlack-Please Enjoy! '**

**Chapter 3 : Good Morning Sunshine**

Fuu blinked sleepily, happy that she had put the curtains up last night, they now blocked the sunlight. Today was her day off, which meant one thing! She would be sleeping in. She snuggled down into the warm comfortable futon and. . . .

Wait. . . .warm and comfortable? When had that happened?

Still half asleep, Fuu tried to sit up only to find herself pinned down. The now wide awake girl froze and looked down at her waist making out two dark long shapes wrapped around her.

It was then that she felt the heated breath on the back of her neck. She trembled, finally realizing that she wasn't alone. The arms tightened around her in response to the shiver. Her eyes widened when she felt teeth, ever so lightly nip at her neck, followed by firm lips which soothed.

'_Okay Fuu,'_ she thought. _'take deep breaths, clothing is still on, nothing has happened, just try to get up.'_

With slight confidence, she slowly tried to pull herself from the man's arms, a bead of sweat slipped down her forehead with the effort to be quiet. However, the man grunted and yanked her back, this time leaving her in a much more compromising position. Fuu went red as his hand rest against her breast, before giving it a squeeze. . .

. . .and that was all she could take.

"**PERVERT!"** She screamed, yanking herself away. She started to pummel the man beneath her. **"I'll (SMACK) teach you (SLAP) to sneak up on (BAM!) unsuspecting women! You (SLAP) son of a bi-!"**

Hands with wrists wrapped in blue tattoos shot out to grab her, rolling their bodies until a very startled Fuu ended up flat on her back, she gasped in breath, her eyes wide as she took in the wild haired grinning man above her. She finally found her voice.

"Mugen. . . ."

Mugen knew the moment when Fuu awoke, having been up for an hour already, he also knew the moment she realized that she wasn't alone. He had heard the soft hitch in her breath, the tenseness of her body. He had smirked then, and decided to have a little fun.

Now she laid under him, her eyes wide, her breathing unsteady, her hair mussed, and he knew she had never looked so beautiful.

"Mugen. . . ."She had gasped, then slowly but surely her facial expression started to change from shock to anger. **"Mugen. . ."** She said much more firmly, her anger even more apparent.

It was probably a mistake to laugh at her.

His smile widened, even as she slapped him. He heard her stomp over to the doorway and leave through it with a frustrated scream, all the while rubbing his red cheek.

"This **is** going to be fun."


	4. Blocked Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

**KuroBlack – I know! I know! The last chapter was a little short, but hopefully this one will be long enough!**

**Chapter 4: Blocked Out**

Fuu's anger lasted a good three hours and in that time she had walked into Nagasaki, not realizing where she was headed. Her mind was too involved with her thoughts to realize that she had wondered into the less decent part of the city.

"Stupid idiot. . . ." She muttered, not knowing if she meant Mugen or herself.

She didn't even see it coming. Hands reached out and grabbed her like a cat pounces on a bird. She was so shocked that she didn't even get the chance to scream before a knife was placed to her throat.

'_**Again!** Why does this always happen to me?'_She thought, almost rolling her eyes.

She breathed in and instantly regretted it when the strong smell of sake and dirt reached her nose. She gagged and the knife was pressed against her much more firmly.

When Fuu felt the tugging on her kimono, something changed and fear filtered in. All of the sudden she was back in the sunflower field with the chain-scythe wielding brother. Her eyes went blank and her body went limp.

Mugen waited an hour before he went after her, hopefully it was enough time for her to stop being pissed at him. He strolled leisurely, his hands linking behind his head. It was later that he found himself in the a market place.

Maybe he should buy her something, he thought. . . .girls liked shit like that, right?

He found himself at a slight disadvantage, sure he had many encounters with women, but mostly it was just a quick roll in bed, he never really was a romantic. He shuddered at the thought, yuck. . . .romance.

He strolled past a fruit stand, he probably couldn't go wrong with food, with Fuu being the bottomless pit she was. He shook his head and wandered away. He then found himself at a stand selling what looked to be hair ornaments and jewelry. His eyes landed on hair comb covered in sunflowers.

"Find something you like young man?" An elderly woman said, before laying her eyes on the comb. "Oh! Looking for a gift for a young lady?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Whatever. . ." He muttered. "How much?" She told him and he paid for it.

She wrapped it in a cotton bag tied with ribbon, then smiled again, making Mugen slightly uneasy. He placed the bundle inside his shirt and stalked away, trying to look as touch as humanly possible.

It really didn't take him long to find her. He found her walking down a street in the crime ridden part of town. He rolled his eyes with slight annoyance when she was grabbed and pulled into a back alley.

'_Figures,'_ he thought. _'kidnapped again.'_

He then ran to the alley and became enraged at what he saw. Someone standing over her, pulling at the pink kimono, and slobbering all over her neck, why was she just laying there? His eyes hardened as the man yanked hard enough on the kimono that it showed her shoulders.

He pulled his sword and was their side in an instant, yanking the bastard off of her, throwing him to the ground. Quickly and with slight glee, Mugen sliced the drunkard's neck open. He then turned to see Fuu still laying there.

"Oi! Bitch!" He shouted. She still didn't move, her eyes blank. He kneeled down, jerking her kimono back into place, then smacking her cheek lightly. "Fuu?" He scowled then slide an arm around her back then another under her knees lifting her up against his chest, her form still limp.

He growled, hiding his concern and then began his (long ass) walk back to the hut.

Fuu woke abruptly, a cold sweat covering her sin, her expression one of a frightened doe as her head jerked back and forth, taking in the surroundings of her small bedroom. She fingered the warm brown blank wrapped around her, before noticing that is was new, as well as the futon she laid on.

'_Did Mugen get these?' _She thought, then blushed lightly when she realized that there was still only one futon and that it looked like it was made for two.

"Finally awake?" asked a rough voice from the doorway. "You slept for four fucking hours."

She took him in, his red shirt was absent as well as his steel-lined geta, his usually grumpy expression showed on his face and he leaned against the door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What happened?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You got kidnapped and I had to save your ass **again." **He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What was up with you anyway? You didn't even try to fight him off."

"I. . .I. . ." She frowned. "I don't remember."

"That's obvious. . . ." He scoffed.

"Mugen! It isn't my fault you know!" She yelled, beginning to get angry.

"Wait a minute! I just saved you and now your yelling at me?" He pouted and Fuu softened.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Thank you for saving me." He gave her a nod still a bit peeved at her for yelling at him. He then stalked from the doorway over to her. She yanked the covers up. "What are you doing?"

"Gettin' in bed, what does it look like?" He asked gruffly.

"Mugen! You can't-mmrph!" He cut her off, firmly planting his lips on hers, her eyes widened, but the kiss was over just as fast as it had begun.

Fuu sat there, stunned for a moment, feeling Mugen settle on the bed next to her, yanking the covers up and over himself.

"Now shut up so I can sleep." She glanced at him, her face now red as a cherry.

Mugen smirked in the darkness as Fuu settled down once again. Once he heard her breathing even out and he was sure she was asleep he rolled over and wrapped her up in his arms.

So. . . .there was a way to shut Fuu up.


	5. Making Money

**Disclaimer-I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

**KuroBlack- Thanks for your patience! I've had a rough weekend, but I'm ready to write!**

**Chapter 5: Making Money**

It had been a week since Mugen had rejoined Fuu. He had thought things were going great, they bickered constantly, he hung out at the teahouse where she worked, and then he would walk her home, claiming that if he didn't she'd just get her ass kidnapped again.

Then, she would fall asleep next to him and he would secretly hold her in his arms all night, then he'd leave before she woke.

It wasn't until he heard her sigh sadly one day that he noticed a problem. He watched as she placed her small money purse back with their belongings, sighing again before she got to her feet, ready to start another day of work. Why she had worked late the night before then took a morning shift was beyond him. He frowned as she left the hut completely, she hadn't even had breakfast yet, shit, she was going to wither away to-

Damn, he was becoming a pansy.

Were they running low on cash? He had noticed that Fuu had been eating less food than normal. By normal he meant wolfing down every last little bite. She had plenty of cash to begin with, where had that gone? Something clicked in Mugen thick skull then, **he **had been eating as well, while she had been buy all of their food. Fuck! Why hadn't she said anything? He then looked to a small rolled up bundle that lay next to his sword. A shirt that Fuu had bought him earlier that week, more money spent.

"_Mugen! I'm home!" He rolled his eyes at her eagerness, but secretly he liked the way her eyes lit up. He was drawn from his thoughts as she shoved a wrapped package at him._

"_What the fu-?"_

"_Just open it!" He quirked a brow at the slight anxious tone in her voice, then ripped the package open none to gently, pulling out a long-sleeved blue tunic, he rubbed a thumb over the material._

"_Wool! This shit itches like a bitch!" Fuu rolled her eyes in slight annoyance, then turned to smile at him._

"_It's lined with cotton, it should bother you." He grumbled. "You'll need it when it gets cold. . . .or if you're going to be traveling." He blinked and caught her eyes. She was still smiling, but it seemed empty._

_Her eyes had looked sad._

She thought he was leaving soon, hell, leaving was what came naturally to him, but not this time. He may be no Romeo, but when he chose to do something, he did it, no matter what. When he wanted something, he got it, plain and simple. He grabbed the blue tunic, pulling it on, followed by his sword and shoes. He walked out the door with one thing on his mind.

Fuu needed reassurance and he had decided to give it to her.

"Fuu! Table two needs more tea!" Fuu whirled around, balancing a tray from her hand.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" She smiled at her current customer. "Thank you sir, please come again."

"FUU! TEA!" Fuu groaned then started a quick walk towards the other waitress. "Table two-tea!" The woman shoved another tray into Fuu's now unsteady hands, then shoved her gently toward the table.

"Sorry for the wait Sir! Here you go, let me know if you need anything else!" She smiled again as the man paid, then made her way towards the entry way to greet more customers. At that moment the reed mat opened letting in a small gust of cool air, Fuu shivered and glanced up at the one who entered.

Messy hair and hard eyes, which glinted at her, came into view, but what really drew her eye was the blue tunic he wore, causing her face to flush into a blush.

"Mugen. . . ." He the blush and gave her a smirk in return.

"Like what you see?" He teased. She snapped out of her daze and glared at him.

"Mugen! I'm too busy and I can't give you anymore food for free and-!" She was cut off as he strode past, obviously completely ignoring the slight enraged girl.

"Oi! Shut-up, will ya? Believe it or not, I'm not here for you-," Her eyes widened and he caught himself. "I mean, for the food!" She blinked. "Now get out of my way." He nudged her gently with his side as he made his way towards the teahouse owner.

"I'm gettin' a job!"


	6. Are you leaving?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

**KuroBlack- This is a bit more fluffy than usual, I hope you enjoy it! Please review! **

**Chapter 6: Are you leaving?**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fuu was in slight shock for the rest of the day, even now, as they walked back to their small hut. She paced behind Mugen, practically burning a hole in his back. Somehow he managed to get a job at the teahouse where she worked, as security no less. At the same time, Mugen was getting a little annoyed, shouldn't she be jumping all over him by now? She was beginning to freak him out.

Fuu continued to star, then began to notice how tense he was, his normal languid body was stiff as a board. She softened remembering the blue shirt he now wore and a small smile came to her face. She moved a bit faster to walk beside, before slipping her hand shyly into his.

Mugen froze when he felt a soft warmth curl around his fingers. He looked down and found a tomato red Fuu holding onto his hand. For a moment he didn't know what to do, not really understanding the small show of affection. Her hand was small in his, the soft contours of her palm contrasted with the rough calloused ones he possessed. It was when he felt her pulse racing did he realize she was waiting for his reaction.

She was about to pull away when his fingers wrapped around hers', encasing her small hand, before continuing onward. Though his grip was a little strong, Fuu was elated as she walked beside him. Mugen was suffering slight humiliation as the girl, almost giddily, skipped beside him in happiness, but his satisfaction that he had done something right overwhelmed his embarrassment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not much was said when they made it back to the hut, Fuu murmured something about taking a bath and quickly excused herself. Mugen laid back on their futon, lost in his thoughts, which was probably not a good thing.

'_Fuu, she should be wasting her affection on me, Fuck! What am I supposed to do? Why the hell did I get so damn worked up when she grabbed my hand!' _He fisted his hand then rammed it into his head.

"Mugen!" Delicate fingers grabbed his hand, holding tightly to his fist, he froze and took in Fuu's form.

She was leaning over him, her hair was still wet, her face still flushed from the warmth of the water, and the thin sleeping kimono clung to her curves. Her eyes were drawn up in worry and suddenly he couldn't stop himself.

"Fuu. . ."His eyes glinted and his lips parted, showing teeth. "Come ere'. . ."

She noticed the sudden drop in the tone of his voice and then felt his other hand at her back, his fingers dragging lightly along the fabric of her kimono. He coaxed her down to him, before pulling his fist free to tangle in her wet locks.

He pulled her to him, then rolled, relishing in the feel of her softness pressed against him. He was about to kiss her when he felt a soft hand against his unshaven cheek, he looked down at her to see tears welling up.

"Are you going to leave?" She whispered, but her voice was firm and steady.

"Fuu. ." She shook her head.

"**Are you going to leave?"** He sat back for a moment, staring down at her slightly rumpled form. She was about to move away when he leaned down, his eyes harsh, almost angry.

"No. . ." He muttered and then melded his mouth to hers. "No. . . I'll say it every fucking time until you fucking believe me." She gasped lightly for breath and gave him a small nod as tears started to fall. He growled and pulled her to him, know she would be too upset to day anything with him tonight.

Stupid fucking emotions.

He pulled the covers over them, then tucked her head under his chin.

"Go to sleep, I can wait." He managed to bite out, hating himself at the moment, but Fuu wasn't just some whore he didn't care about. He felt her fingers clench softly at his back. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. _'Even though she should be.'_ He thought grimly as he closed his eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fuu woke first the next day, still firmly wrapped in Mugen's arms. She snuggled in close to him, breathing in the smell of ginger and a bit of sake. She felt him begin to pull away a moment later, probably thinking she was still asleep.

"Don't let go yet, okay?" She said suddenly, feeling him freeze his movement, then flop back down with a grunt.

"Alright, but if I get fired, it'll be your fault." He growled.

"Your not a morning person, are you?" She giggled.

"Oi! I am too a morning person! You just fucking annoying." He grinned a she gave an indignant shout, then pinched his side. "Bitch! That hurt!"

"Serve you right!" She pouted at him.

She really needed to stop doing that, all that pout made him want to do was kiss her, and never stop. It made it really hard to take things slow.

"Oi. . ." He said, grabbing her attention. "I got something for you." She blinked at him in surprise. "Hey! I can do nice shit!"

He stood and dressed, grabbing the small ribbon tied bundle then tossing it to her, but as she began to open it he ran out the door, but she didn't missed the way his ears burned red and his stuttered yell that said he was late for work. She rolled her eyes, when had he really cared about any kind of work?

She watched him go and then opened the bundle. The glimmer of yellow caught her eye, then sunflowers. She looked up at the door Mugen had exited, with a blush and a smile, and then. . .

. . .she placed the comb in her hair.


	7. Fish Face!

**Disclaimer- Samurai Champloo as well as it's characters do not belong to me!**

**KuroBlack:ACK!!! It's been what? 3 months!!? I'm so very sorry that I have not added any chapters for a while, College finals were tough and I also got a new job, as well as the holiday season! That's no excuse though, so I'm very sorry for making you guys wait! ' Now, back to the story.**

**Chapter 7: Fish Face?!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few months passed by, and with them left Fuu's fear that she'd wake to find Mugen gone for good. Fuu had continued her work at the teahouse under his watchful gaze, and those who knew of their relationship knew to be very careful when addressing the pretty girl in the pink kimono and while Mugen would sometimes grow bored with his now simple life, he had many ways to make things more interesting. Like seeing how much he could make Fuu blush. Who knew that the pirate would find the interesting shade of red that marred her cheeks pleasing?

However, what truly pleased him was the flowered comb she wore everyday, it got to the point where she looked incomplete without it and Mugen knew he had done something right when he watched her clean it carefully every night before bed.

Their once dismal and scrappy looking hut had begun to take on a "cleaner more respectable appearance" as Fuu had said. No longer was there a simple curtain hanging over the empty frame, but now a sturdy wooden door, that could be locked from the inside. The roof, which was once straw, was now composed of ceramic shingles, which were purchased over time, or found and recycled. The fire pit, which Fuu had discovered under a massive pile of soot, dirt, and sticks, they cleared out. Mugen found out that he was surprisingly good at working on the outside of the hut, and Fuu had scrubbed every nook and cranny she could find inside the small hut. When Fuu mentioned that she had seen seeds on sale in the market, Mugen set to work on making her a small garden in the area just behind their hut, of course after she had given him a kiss and mentioned that they would have more food.

While they were comfortable, they weren't as comfortable as Mugen would have liked. For some reason every time he would start getting intimate with Fuu she would freeze up, he didn't like the fear that he saw in her eyes and while normally it wouldn't dismay him, it now made him slightly sick.

She wouldn't talk about why it would happen and that, much to Mugen's disappointment, meant that they would be taking it very slowly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was early in the morning when Fuu woke, she blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness and sat up. A tanned arm slid to rest over her lap and she turned to take in Mugen's slumbering form. She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his messy hair, thinking absently that he could use a haircut. She giggled, knowing there would be no way that she would be able to get him to sit still for something like that. Her hand then drifted to trace over his defined eyebrows, down his nose, and then to the three scars that rested over his cheek. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, not realizing that she had begun to cry. She wiped her eyes and stood up and picked up her work kimono, moving behind the screen on the other side of the room.

Mugen's eyes slid open just as she had turn from him, he brought one of his calloused hands up to his cheek feeling the tear trail he had received from Fuu. The pirate sat up and watched her shadow on the screen, silently looking over her form as she took off the bulky sleeping kimono and began to dawn the worn work kimono. When she came out from behind the screen she smiled at him, picking up her brush then sitting on the futon beside him. He stole the brush from her and grinned when she reached for it, holding it just out of her reach.

"Mugen! Give it back!" He smirked.

"Fuck no, come back to bed, I ain't ready for you to leave yet." He wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to giggle.

"Well I have to work today!" She reached over him and he leaned back, his grin widening as she put more of her weight on his chest.

"So do I and I ain't rushin'." He kissed her quickly when she got closer, and smirked at the blush he recieved for it. "Here ya go." He handed her the brush and kissed her again. "Got what I wanted."

"Mugen!! Your horrible!" He pinched her rear and she squealed, jumping up. She scowled, but secretly felt slightly giddy. Mugen then rolled to his feet, throwing on his shirts and grabbing his sword. He came out of the bedroom, catching a piece of fruit that was thrown to him easily. As he ate, he watched her pull up her silky auburn strands, then place her comb in perfectly. When she glanced up at him he looked away, she smiled happily and began to eat her breakfast.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They walked to work, it was cold so Fuu had dawned a shawl and hood, but even they weren't enough to block out all the cold. Mugen noticed her shivering and slowed down to her speed before throwing an arm over her shoulders. She blushed lightly and smiled, allowing herself to move closer to his warmth.

Mugen was no Romeo, he didn't take her on moonlit walks on the beach, nor did they take picnics or speak loving phrases to one another. Mugen was better at simple things, like letting her have the bigger half of the bread they shared, or giving her the extra blanket at night, like keeping her warm on the way to and from work.

. . .and when he would kiss her.

She blushed and Mugen saw it, smirking he leaned down whispering something sensual in her each. She gasped and he snickered, pulling her closer.

"A little bit shy, aren't cha?" She growled, crossing her arms and pouting. When they reached the teahouse she was fully prepared to stomp away from him and be angry for the rest of the day. She flipped back the reed curtain and prepared her stompfest when she gasped.

"Fuu?" Spoke a calm voice.

"Jin?" Said ronin's eyes glared at the arm around Fuu's waist.

"Mugen. . ."He muttered.

"FISH FACE!?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day had been long and busy, Fuu was more than tired as she wiped down tables as they prepared to close down the teahouse. After they had arrived to the teahouse and found Jin, she had spent about an hour of keeping them from drawing blades at one another, she then, much to Mugen's disapproval, invited Jin for dinner.. Mugen had left to find them something for dinner, after Fuu had said that they should splurge for something good to eat, because of Jin's arrival. She threw out the dirty cleaning water, helped blow out candles and clean tea cups. She threw on her winter shawl and hood, and moved outside, deciding to wait for Mugen.

When a hand rested on her shoulder, she smiled and turned expecting to find her pirate. She instead found a face she did not recognize. One that was sunken in, ugly, and dirty.

"Hello there sweetie. . ."His voice was like sandpaper had scratched it.

"Hel-lo. . .I'm sorry, d-do I know you?" Fuu asked shakily.

"Now now, there's no reason to be scared, just give me whatever valuables you are carrying and no one will get hurt." Her eye's widened in surprise and she tried to pull away, he jerked her back. "That's not being very cooperative, now is it?" He growled.

"Let go!!"She screamed and tried to escape again, his hand caught her hood and ripped it off. "MUGEN!!"

"Shut it bitch!" He shoved her to the ground. "That's a pretty comb you have there."

"NO! MUGEN!" He ripped it from her head, along with a small chunk of auburn hair. She screamed and he smacked her harshly, and she landed hard, hitting her head on the hard cold ground.

Darkness claimed her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Fuu! Fuu, wake up!! Fuu!" Said girl's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, regretting it almost instantly. "Thank goodness your alright!"

"Yuki? What happened?" Yuki, another waitress at the teahouse, helped her up.

"You were just mugged, are you okay?" Fuu glanced around at her surroundings, searching wildly for the one who had attacked her, she grasped Yuki's arm tightly. Then ran her fingers through her hair, freezing when she found no delicate comb holding her hair up.

"He took it. . . he stole-. ." Her eyes welled up, her heartbeat increasing.

"Oi Fuu! I got roast eel, don't bitch! You said I could pick wh-. . ." She turned to find Mugen a few feet away holding a package. He took one look at her broken down appearance and his expression hardened completely. He shoved the package at Yuki and grasped Fuu by her shoulders. "What happened?" He muttered, ordering for an answer rather than asking.

Fuu opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to really speak. Mugen grasped her chin and turned her head inspecting her now swollen cheek.

"Some guy attacked her!"Yuki said. "He was just a mugger though." That brought a bit of relief to Mugen's eyes, but his gaze turned dangerous as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Fuu. . . .what's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"He took my comb. . ."It took Mugen a second to register what she meant and then he growled. "Mugen, I tried to fight him off I did, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, he-. ."

"Just shut-up!" He practically shouted, cutting her babbling off. He then released her, bending down to grab her hood and shawl. After he had covered her back up then pushed her as gently as possible at Yuki. "Take her home, there should be a ronin there, his name is Jin, has a face that looks like a fish's, tell him to take good care of her until I get back."

"Mugen. . .I. . ."He turned and started to walk away. "Mugen. . ." When he faded from view, Yuki turned her.

"Come on Fuu. . .let's go, he'll be okay, we've got to get you out of the cold." Fuu gave Yuki a nod and they started to walk, but every few minutes Fuu would turn to look back, hoping to find the outline of her pirate coming into view.


	8. That Ain't Your Business!

**Disclaimer- Samurai Champloo as well as it's characters do not belong to me!**

**KuroBlack: So. . . .my new year was good. . . . .and that's about all I can say about it.**

**Chapter 8: That Ain't Your Business!!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jin sat quietly against the wall of the hut and while his outer appearance was one of complete and utter compliance with this new found situation, part of him was ready to gut his pirate friend with a rusted blade. However, most of his being was curious. What exactly had been going on since they had parted? Mugen, never did anything without a reason, given that sometimes his reasoning was that of a complete idiot and just what were his intentions towards Fuu? Surely they hadn't, they couldn't have, Fuu wouldn't allow such a thing. The Ronin rubbed his temples in agitation and growled, which to anyone within hearing distance would receive it as a mere grunt. One thing was for certain, when the two of them got back, he would wait for Fuu to go to bed then torture the pirate for some answers.

The pounding on the door broke his train of thought, he got to his feet and went to the door. He opened it expecting to find his two ex-companions, but instead was greeted with a face he did not know and a roughed up Fuu.

"You're Jin right?!" The Ronin could only nod as the two young women moved inside. "Fuu, is that your room?" Fuu gave a nod and the two made there way through the simple curtain. Jin followed hesitantly, entering a woman's quarters at times did not bode well for him. The young woman he did not know helped Fuu to sit down on the futon (which he regrettably noticed was made for two) and began to remove her hood and shawl. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the swelling that had begun on Fuu's cheek, along with what looked like blood in her hair.

"Leave please."Jin said suddenly, his voice very stern and cold. Yuki looked up and was about to protest.

"Yuki. . ."Fuu grasped her arm. "It's alright. . .go home and get some rest, you work tomorrow." Yuki gave her a nod and stood up, giving Jin a glare for good measure on her way out.

"Medicine?" He asked, Fuu pointed him in a general direction. He came back to her, pulling out a piece of gauzy material, placing it to her head. "Never thought he would stoop so low. . ." A hand shot out to grab his wrist, his eyes locked on Fuu's.

"Mugen would never hurt me." She said quietly, and very clearly. ". . . .never."

"I. . .I apologize then. . . .what happened?"

"Got mugged. . . . .at least I wasn't kidnaped this time." She said bitterly.

"I assume that is why the pirate isn't here? Did they steal all his sake money?" She gave him a glare and then without any warning whatsoever broke down into tears.

Today was **not **Jin's day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mugen arrived very early in the morning, he found the fire burning brightly and Jin quietly waiting for him on the other side of the room. He gave the Ronin a side glance before kicking of his steel lined geta and walking towards the bedroom. Mugen pulled back the curtain to look inside, finding Fuu asleep, curled up under a couple blankets. He let the curtain fall back down and moved back over to the fire, plopping down across from Jin.

"She fell asleep about an hour ago, I probably do not need to ask if you got back her 'comb'. . ." When the pirate didn't answer Jin went on. "How long have you been staying here?"

"I turned back after a couple days, bitch can't take care of herself you know." Mugen grunted. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"I had to settle some things in my past. . . .Shino said to wish you two well." The pirate smirked.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?"

"Look who's talking. . ." Mugen rolled his eyes.

"Right. . .What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I did come to collect Fuu and take her to live with Shino and I, but I see that she is already living with someone." The Ronin's voice now had a hard edge to it. "I couldn't help but notice that the futon in there is made for two."

"Real bright aren't you?"

"If you have dishonored her in any way I shall be forced to kill you."

"You can try."

"What are your intentions towards Fuu?"

"What are you, her father?"

"**Mugen. . . .**"

"Oh for Fuck's sake. . . ."

"Do you intend to marry her?" Mugen growled and got to his feet.

"Oi! It ain't none of your business! Fuck this, I'm goin' to bed!" Jin raised an eyebrow as Mugen walked rigidly into the bedroom with a furiously sweep of the curtain. He could hear the pirate cursing under his breath as he prepare himself for sleep.

The ronin shook his head and closed his eyes, perhaps he would stay a few days. . . .

. . .if he couldn't kill the pirate, the aggravation he would bring would be good enough.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fuu had woken the moment Mugen had stepped through the door, the cold air was what caused it to happen. She kept very still as he pulled back the curtain to check on her and listened as he argued with Jin. When he stormed into the bedroom she laid still, waiting silently for him to slip into the covers with her. When he didn't she finally turned to look at him, to find him sitting beside her, wearing only his shorts.

"Mugen. . ."She whispered. "Mugen are yo-. . ."

"I got your comb, but it needs cleaned, you can wait til tomorrow." He said gruffly.

"Mugen?"She said after a moment.

"What?"He snapped.

"Hold me for awhile will you?" She asked. He didn't respond, just lifted up the blankets and crawled in with her, pulling her into his arms. "Your cold." She began to rub his limbs, then hugged his waist. "Mugen. . . . .about what Jin said."

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"Would you- I mean, are you going to marry me?" She asked shyly.

"Do you want me to?" He said boringly, his eyes already shut.

"Only if you want to. . ."

"Fine then. . ."He grunted, curling around her, letting sleep claim him.

"Mugen. . . Mugen? What does that mean?! Mugen?" She sighed when she was met with snores. "Grr. . . .tomorrow I'm giving you a haircut!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jin listened to his companions conversation, smiling lightly at Mugen's vague answer and Fuu's threat. Things hadn't really changed all that much.

He glanced at the bedroom doorway. . .

. . .or perhaps they had.


	9. I'm not Hungry for Dumplings

**Disclaimer- Samurai Champloo as well as it's characters do not belong to me! **

**  
****KuroBlack: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Things came up and I've been horribly busy! Here is the next chapter! ******

**Chapter 9: I'm Not Hungry for Dumplings. . .**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Oops. . ."

"What do you mean **_'Oops'_**?! Fuck Fuu!!"

"Geez, I was only kidding, relax!"

"Very Fucking Funny!" Fuu rolled her eyes as she continued to carefully snip away at the excess hair that adorned Mugen's head. "Oi! Four-eyes, this ain't funny!" Shouted the vagrant to said ronin, who sat a few yards away with his back turned to the pair. The slight twitch of his shoulders was the only tell tale sign that he was enjoying the utter discomfort of his pirate friend.

"There. . . .done!" Fuu announced, pulling the blanket from Mugen's shoulders, which was meant to catch loose hair.

"_Finally_. . ." He stood up and shook his head like a dog, scattering hair everywhere. In truth, he had only been sitting still for ten minutes, Fuu rolled her eyes again and then moved outside to shake hair from the blanket.

"I did not realize how much you valued your hair, if I had, you would have been bald long ago."

"Shut-up Fish-face!! I could give you a hair cut too, cut that fucking pony tail off, let's see who's giggling after that!" Jin frowned and protectively grasped his hair.

"I would kill you." He muttered.

"I thought you had a change of heart." Mugen sneered.

"I've changed my mind." The pirate grinned and drew his sword, as did Jin.

"Hey! Stop playing around, I made breakfast!" Fuu's annoyed voice came from the fire pit. Both Samurai sighed and then went to accept their breakfast, sparring was definitely better done after a good meal. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

That had been a few days ago and the Ronin still remained in their presence. Mugen's relations with Fuu cut short, any progress he had made to get them to his ultimate goal was now gone. With Jin around he had barely gotten five minutes alone with her.

That bastard Ronin.

He was always around, he was there in the morning when they ate breakfast, he walked with them to the teahouse, he walked back with them from the teahouse, he ate dinner with them, and then they slept. This monotonous cycle of events were beginning to grate on Mugen's last nerve. Fuck! Even in the evening, the one time he had Fuu all to himself, she was either too tired or didn't want Fish-face to hear them. He didn't want to push her, due to her recent attack, the swelling in her cheek was finally down, but it was turning this nasty shade of yellow and black. He didn't want to hurt her.

Shit, he hated caring.

"Mugen, are you okay?" Fuu asked softly, balancing a tray of dirty teacups, which she sat down on the table that he sat at. She placed a hand to his forehead, and then to each cheek. "You're all flushed, maybe you're getting sick." She said worriedly, he batted her hand away.

"Yeah, yeah. . . I'm fine." He bit out. "Just hungry. . ." She smiled brightly at him, she did that a lot now, knowing that he was here to stay.

"There's some left over dumplings! I'll get you some!" She picked up the tray and he watched her go, groaning lightly at the way her hips swung.

As she turned to go into the kitchen, the teahouse owner came out, seeing Mugen and making a beeline for him. The pirate, who was never a people person, actually didn't mind the old fart. He was probably the reason that the pirate didn't find Fuu dead in the street, giving her the job and all. He was fairly old, and had a light-hearted personality (which made Mugen want to barf), but he paid good money. He didn't try to skimp him like some other bastards did, who thought that just because he was Ryu-kuuian he would accept less than the best.

"Mugen! I must go out for awhile, we are out of tealeaves and other supplies. " He place a heavy wool cloak around himself and hat. "I will be closing the teahouse down for about an hour or so, you and Fuu can relax. Have some sake, there should be some in back." He smiled, wrinkles lining his old face.

"You better not die out in that cold old man, someone needs to pay me." Mugen said gruffly. The old man chuckled and made his way out of the teahouse and onto the cold street.

As soon as he was gone Mugen got to his feet, stretching as he walked towards the kitchen. Fuck relaxing, he had free time with Fuu, he wasn't going to waste it sitting on his ass. He smirked when he saw her, fixing up a tray of dumplings, he watched her for a bit, she was humming a song that he didn't know. He knocked over a teacup intentionally, grinning crookedly when her head snapped around at the sound. It seemed that she had picked up on a few things traveling around with him and the ronin, when he had first met her, there was no way she would have even noticed the small sound. She smiled when she saw him and picked up the tray of dumplings holding them out to him. He took them from her, setting them aside.

". . . .but I thought you were hungry." She said, giving him a confused look as he pushed her back against a table.

"I am, just not for dumplings." He grasped her hips and lifted her up onto the table so they were at the same eye level. He loosened her kimono, so that she could be flush against him. He kissed her cheek, then down to her neck, where he sucked on a now fluttering pulse point.

"The owner-"She gasped as his warm large hand ran up her thigh.

"-is out for awhile." He muttered heatedly, planting a firm kiss to her mouth.

"Mugen, we can't-" She squirmed against him.

"We're not. . ." He bit down on her lower lip and she melted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just need this." He growled and kissed her again, prodding her mouth open with his tongue before angling his head over hers to go in deeper. He felt her shiver and grinned, before pulling back.

"I hate it when you do that." She said breathily, plopping her head down onto his shoulder. He nibbled on her neck, running his hands up her waist and down again.

"Fucking liar. . ." He grinned, he bit down a little sharply, causing her to squeal at the pinch she felt. He laughed and pulled back, to take in her rumpled appearance, she was blushing as she jerked her kimono back in place, tying it tightly again. "Come on girly, let's eat." He teased picking up the tray and grabbing the sake that he was promised. She followed him out, giving him a light shove for teasing her. "Oi! That's it, no dumplings for you!"

"That's not fair!!"


	10. What White Kimonos Mean

**Disclaimer- Samurai Champloo as well as it's characters do not belong to me! **

**  
KuroBlack: Bah! Sorry! I know, I promised another update way sooner than this! Please forgive me! I've written the chapter extra long this time!! looks at her reviewers with big puppy dog eyes TT I'm a college student, I can't help it! **

**Chapter 10: What White Kimonos Mean. . .**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hurry your ass up will ya?!"

"I'm coming!! Geez!"

"We're leaving!"

"**Mugen!**"

Jin sighed wearily as he sat on the porch listening to the bickering couple inside. Why had he stayed again? - - -Oh, right, to protect Fuu's honor. He heard something that suspiciously sounded like Fuu had thrown something at the pirate. The sharp thunk that he heard made the Ronin think that maybe he had been wrong, perhaps she needed less protection than he thought.

He really. . .**really,** missed Shino. Sweet quiet, not insane in the least, Shino.

"BITCH! That hurt!!"

"Well-er-YOU'RE MEAN!" Not like that wasn't obvious in all the time she had known him.

"Well I wasn't so mean this morning when you were snuggled up against me, now was I?" Came the sarcastic drawl of the pirate.

"You gave me a hickey! What if Jin heard!?"

And on, and on, and on. . .the Ronin rubbed his temples, then jerked when Mugen kicked open the door, before whirling around, his shoulders hunched and looking very much like a hissing cat, before shouting back into the hut.

"So what, if Four-eyes heard?! We're together aren't we?! I'm allowed to do shit like that!!" There was an enraged scream from inside directed back at the Pirate and then all was silent.

Mugen plopped down next to the Ronin and Jin wasn't surprised to see the wide grin on the Pirate's face. Fighting was the one thing that Mugen enjoyed the most, with words or swords it didn't make a difference, it was his way or being flirtatious with Fuu and the Ronin knew that she enjoyed it as well. He kind of envied them and their simple relationship, he watched as Fuu came out wearing a shawl, because it was still fairly cool out, he then took notice of the navy tunic the pirate wore, before he could question the absence of the red shirt the couple began to bicker again.

"Geez, finally! What were you doing in there anyway?" Mugen asked in an annoyed tone.

"For your information I was cleaning my comb! It still had blood on it!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest childishly. "I wanted to show it to Jin, because he didn't get to see it yet." Mugen opened an closed his mouth trying to form a retort, finally he relented and closed his eyes.

"Fine, go show him. . ."Jin could see that the pirate was trying not to show off his embarrassment at the prospect of being sweet and giving Fuu a gift. She turned to Jin with a smile, gesturing to her comb excitedly.

"Look Jin, isn't it pretty?" Mugen's eyebrow began to twitch and the Ronin couldn't resist the chance to torment him.

"Aa, it's a very pretty comb Fuu, I wonder where the vagrant stole it from?"

"FUCK YOU, Four-eyes!!" Mugen stomped over to them. "I bought that fair and square and paid full price!"

"Very cute Fuu, I had no idea Mugen could be so romantic. . ." Jin continued like Mugen wasn't there, which only infuriated the pirate more. Fuu beamed and smiled at her pirate's enraged face, she patted his cheek.

"Let's go already! Mugen it took so long to get going with all that fighting." Mugen gaped at her and the Ronin as they started walk on without him.

"**Oi! GET BACK HERE!**"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were on their way to market, Fuu needed to stock up on food for the next couple of weeks. Mugen let Fuu hand their finances, only keeping enough money on himself for the occasional drink of sake now and then. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to vegetables, the ronin followed them, an amuse smile lighting his face.

"I hate vegetables. . ."Mugen muttered as they approached the stand, Fuu rolled her eyes and went back to grabbing what they would need. "I'm more of a meat kind of guy."

"I know, but I need some veggies and you could probably use some too, their good for you." It was then his turn to roll his eyes. She sighed and grabbed some more, before paying the man running the stand.

They wandered one for a moment, it wasn't very often that they went to market, Mugen disliked the looks that they received, most disapproved of his relationship with Fuu. To them he was a criminal that took advantage of her, lived in her hut, not having the decency to marry her. To them he was a black stain on white silk. The only reason he went to market at all was because Fuu seemed to not notice the idiots around them. Going to market made her happy, he wasn't going to deny her that.

However, if they ever raised hurtful phrases about her, he would kill them with out a moments hesitation.

"Oh, Mugen look!" She was holding up some white silk fabric, it was probably contraband, no way would they be able to find something like this again, especially at a local market. As soon as her excitement appeared, though, it was gone as she looked at the price. She set it down and grabbed some purple fabric instead, not made of silk. She paid for it then turned to him smiling brightly. She handed him some money, much more so than usual.

"We had some extra money this month, I saved some, I thought you might like some sake to keep at home. I know how the stuff in the tea house isn't very good, maybe you could find some good stuff here." The money weighed heavily in his palm, she smiled and turned, walking over to a stand selling some fish. His eyes followed her, then glance at the money in his hand, then drifting over to the white silk she had been holding excitedly only a moment ago.

Damn it, he had really wanted sake too!

"It would be worth it." Came a helpful, but unwelcome voice. Mugen gave Jin a glare before grabbing the silk cloth and paying for it. He tucked the bundle into his shirt.

"Not one word fish-face. . ."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The walk home was quiet, mostly because Fuu had been too tired from all the walking they did. She now slept quietly on Mugen's back, her head resting on his shoulder. The Ronin watched the pair silently, carrying the basket filled with their purchases. The gentle way the pirate carried the girl did not escape Jin's eyes, nor did the way Mugen would step carefully around potholes in the dirt road so not to jostle her awake. He knew the pirate cared about her, he probably didn't even realize how much.

"She still young, isn't she?" Mugen didn't respond, just continued walking. "Does she talk about the island?"

"No. . .I've tried, but she's almost terrified about it, freezes up, ya-know?" He said gruffly, quietly. "Figured, she'd tell me when she's ready."

"Aa. . ."Mugen stopped suddenly in front of a small hut, one that Fuu dragged him to occasionally.

"Here hold her for a second. . ."Jin set the basket down and took the girl from Mugen's back. Fuu, who seemed to sleep like the dead, did not register the transfer from one pair of arms to the other. The pirate went to the door and knocked on it loudly. Jin stared at him dryly, and then even more dryly when Fuu stayed sound asleep, not stirring in even the slightest bit.

The door of the hut opened a moment later, revealing a sleepy eyed Yuki, Jin recognized her from a few nights back.

"Hel-oh. . .it's **you**. . ." She growled. "What do you want?" Her eyebrow twitched lightly as she struggled not to physically maim the man who had woken her from her beauty sleep.

"I need a kimono made out of this by the day after tomorrow." He said, tossing the package he pulled out from under his shirt. Yuki caught it, opening it, then staring dumbly at the white silk. Her gaze suddenly shot to his then they wandered over to Fuu, she then looked back to Mugen before smirking.

"It's about time you idiot." She muttered before slamming the door in his face.

Mugen turned back to the Ronin, who now resembled a fish more than ever, then took Fuu from him, situating her back into the position she once was. Once Jin got over the shock, he picked up the basket and hurried after them.

"You're going to marry her?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't sound so fucking surprised. . ."Mugen grumbled out. "Gotta get rid of you somehow. . ." However, both men knew that was not the reason. Jin's brow twitched.

"Do you have any idea what a marriage ceremony entails?"

"Hell, I know their sake, but I figured you could fill me in on the rest." Mugen smirked. "Plus, I know exactly what to do afterwards."

Jin had the strong urge to gut the pirate where he stood.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mugen took off early the next morning, which hadn't bother Fuu, he usually was up before she was, sometimes helping boat come in at their local docks, which she never denied him of. He was a pirate after all, she couldn't keep that from him. Sometimes he would meet old friend, who gave him many items which could not be found in their local regions, at least in their price range. She started breakfast, knowing that he would probably come home in a short while, especially if he was hungry. Jin walked in a moment later, probably just back from training, he did not have much use of his katana recently, but did not want to become unfamiliar with the feel of fighting.

"Good morning Jin! Do you want some breakfast?" He smiled and gave her a nod. As he sat, Mugen came through the door, holding a dark bundle under his right arm, his ears were bright red, a trait that Fuu came to notice was either because he was angry or embarrassed. He stomped past them and into the bedroom. Fuu and Jin watched on, both giving the pirate an odd look when he came back into the living area. He sat down next to Fuu and grabbed a bowl of rice, then without a word began chomping away.

"Mugen. . ."He grunted, his mouth full of food. "Did something happen today?" He swallowed.

"What da ya mean? Nothing happened." She blinked. "Oi! Don't look at me like that." He eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips, grabbing his cheek in a firm pinch. "Ow! Bitch!"

"What are you hiding from me?" She said eerily.

"Oi! Let go! I ain't hiding shit!"

"Mugen. . ."She growled.

"Bitch!!"

"Aa. . .Fuu?" For the first time, Mugen was glad the Ronin was there. She blinked, then look to Jin in question.

"Huh? What?" Momentarily forgetting her interrogation of the pirate, letting go of the pirate's now throbbing cheek.

"I-uh. . .need to purchase a gift for Shino, she would be upset if I did not bring anything back for her, could you help me pick something out?" Mentally, the pirate and ronin wiped sweat from their brows. That had been a close one.

"Oh, um, sure, there's a few shops nearby that sell some nice things." She said thoughtfully. The ronin looked toward Mugen, giving him a look that clearly stated _'You owe me one'._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the two had left, Mugen went to his and Fuu's room, pulling out the bundle of dark clothing which he had hid under their futon. He laid it out, revealing a black yukata with formal embellishments. Mugen groaned as he took in the outfit, remembering the earlier torture that he had gone through.

"_Mugen?!" The pirate looked up from what he was doing, finding the ever grinning countenance of the tea house owner staring back at him. He sighed and finished tying a loop knot to keep a boat anchored onto the dock._

"_Oi! Old man, what the hell are you doing? I don't work today!" He waved Mugen off and pulled out a bundle, handing hit to the Pirate. "What's this?"_

"_Well you can not get married without a formal yukata. . ."He responded cheerfully._

"_For-mal Yu-ka-ta. . ." Mugen blinked, then his face constricted to anger. "Oi! Who told you about that!?"_

"_Yuki told me. . ."The pirate face faulted. "As well as everyone that works at the teahouse." He twitched on the ground. "Oh, some of our customers know as well."_

"_GAH!" The old man blinked, looking down at the severely aggravated pirate._

"_Mugen? Are you okay?"_

"That Yuki. . ."His fisted hand trembled, a vein pulsing angrily at the side of his head. "Did this on purpose. . ."

He was informed that the wedding would be at a local temple, that the girls from the teahouse would be picking Fuu up the next morning, that he would get ready at his hut, and then they would meet up at the temple, get married, then attended a banquet at the teahouse to celebrate. He sighed and flopped down onto the futon.

He could hear the crow men laughing at him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're going to put your back out at that rate, Fish-face! How the hell are you going to carry all that back with you?" Mugen laughed as Jin dropped the massive bundle of gifts that he and Fuu had purchased during the day. They had come home late and it had been dark when they got in. As Fuu walked into the bedroom, the ronin round on him.

"You owe me Pirate. . ."Jin growled, his eye twitching.

. . .so, ol' Fishy-poo didn't like to shop.

Fuu emerged, looking the exact opposite of the exhausted Ronin, she actually looked rather refreshed, Mugen felt crappy about what he was about to say, but before any other plans could be put into action, this needed to be done first. He took a breath.

"Fuu. . ."His tone was soft and it immediately had Fuu in a worried state, because Mugen never used that tone of voice before. "We gotta talk about the island." Her eyes widened and the mood around them died. She shook her head furiously, her eyes beginning to tear.

"I don't want to!" He was already advancing on her. She began to shake, stepping back. "Mugen. . ."

"You can't pretend like what ever happened didn't happen, if I didn't give two shits about you, I could care less, but fuck Fuu. . . I don't want you to be scared of me." He now had her shoulders in his grasp and she stared up at him in shock.

"Fuu. . .What ever happened. . .we won't think less of you. . ."Jin said quietly, but neither of the pair looked at him, Fuu suddenly gave a small nod. They sat down at the fire, Fuu sat in Mugen's lap, her back to his chest, with his arms wrapped around her securely. Jin sat across from them, patiently waiting for her to start this talk. She took a deep breath and took hold of one of Mugen's hands tightly, as though to keep him there.

"When I first go to the island, no one would help me, then a woman gave me directions. I had to go through this field of dying sunflowers. . ." She paused and gave Mugen's hand a squeeze, "that's when he attacked me, I was so sure he was going to kill me there, but he just knocked me down, using his scythe. . ." Mugen almost growled, but let her continue. ". . .he, I tried to get away, but. . .his hand was down there, inside my kimono." Tears began to drift down her cheeks. "Then he knocked me out. . ."The arms around her remained gentle, but the rage that Jin saw in the Pirate's eyes was enough to scare any man or beast. " When I woke up, he had me tied to the beam. . .and, he. . .he was pulling up his pants. . ." Her voice became small. "He said that you wouldn't want me. . .he said you. . .he said you would hate me if you knew the truth." She couldn't control her tears now and a sob tore at her throat, his rage pushed aside for now, Mugen lifted the sobbing girl into his arms, his eyes locked on Jin's and both gave each other a look of understanding. Mugen carried her to their bedroom and settled them into the futon, curling up around her. "Mugen?" She hiccupped.

"Go to sleep. . .I'm here, everything is going to be okay."

"I'm sorry. . ." She whispered brokenly, her breathing evened out a moment later, telling him that she had fallen asleep.

"No. . .I'm sorry. ." The pirate murmured into her auburn hair.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mugen emerged from the bedroom carrying his sword an hour after he had taken Fuu in. The Ronin looked up at him, the rage was back in the pirate's eyes and Jin stood.

"Take care of her tonight, I'll be back by morning. . ." Jin gave him a nod.

"Mugen, you've already reclaimed her honor. . ."He said quietly, Mugen froze.

". . .They did that to her because of me, so yes, her honor is saved, but I'll never be able to forgive myself." He walked out the door then, intended to unleash his fury on the nearby forest. Jin heard the screams of anguish echo into the night, and they did not stop until the sun broke the horizon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Fuu woke her body went into full alert, sitting up quickly and looking around, looking for Mugen, when she did not find him she panicked. She had been scared of how he would react to the secret she'd been keeping, and was now even more panicked that she had not found him sleeping next to her. She scrambled to her feet, grabbed her robe, pulling it on, before scrambling out the doorway.

"I can't believe that a tree fell on you."

"Shut-up Four-eyes! It fell really fast! Ow! Be careful with that shit-. . .Oi? What's the matter girly?"

She blinked, taking in the scene before her, Mugen currently sitting in front of Jin, his appearance one of someone who seemed to have been flattened, rumpled, and splintered. Jin was currently trying to bandage an abrasion on the pirate's side. For one thing, he was doing it completely wrong, she wondered how they had survived all those years without he to bandage them up. She began to giggle, then laugh, and then suddenly could not stop.

"What-hap-ppened?" She giggled out, Mugen smirked.

"I went to fight the forest. . ."This made her laugh harder.

"Did the forest win?" Mugen pouted, but secretly felt better, knowing that he could make her laugh, even if it was unintentional.

"A tree fell on him. . ."Jin said helpfully.

"Shut the fuck up fish-face!! How about we take you out into the forest an-" Mugen was cut off by the pounding of someone on the door, Fuu sighed and went to answer it. When she opened it, she immediately wish she hadn't, when a large group of her female coworkers shoved inside, all jibbering at once, both men had an immediate headache.

"What's going on?" Fuu asked shakily, laughing lightly, a little bit terrified.

"We came to get you ready silly!" Yuki stated, shaking her friend lightly by the shoulders.

"R-ready?" She blinked.

"For your wedding!" Yuki smiled, Fuu gasped, then slowly turn her head to look at her pirate, she opened and closed her mouth a couple times unable to form words.

"-really?" She managed to spit out. Mugen looked up at her and smirked.

"Gotta make you and honest woman don't I?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Go on, go get ready." He said shooing her away. She smiled brightly, rushing to him and tackling him to the ground, hugging him tightly, tan tattooed arms caught her and held her. She kissed him soundly, then jumped up and rushed out with the still talkative females, the door slammed shut, Mugen stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to survive this, right?" He asked the Ronin seriously.

"I think you would have better odds if you were fighting the whole shogun. . ."

"Fuck you, fish-face. . ."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They took Fuu to Yuki's, where they had an impromptu bridal shower. She received a multitude of gifts, most of them were things that she could use in the near future. Some cooking wears, a couple of kimonos, and a beaded money purse. The woman chattered happily about marriage, then whispered teasingly about what would happen after the wedding, making Fuu blush a deep red, when it came time to get ready, she looked a bit put out.

"What's wrong Fuu-chan? Having second thoughts about marrying the pinhead?" Yuki said teasingly.

"Oh!. . .no it's not that, I just. . .I don't have anything formal to wear-"

"Of course you do! Bring it in!" The was a rustle and then a couple of the women brought in a beautifully crafted kimono, made from the same white silk she had admired in the marketplace a couple days before. It was simple, but elegant, a little beading drew the eye, shaking, Fuu touched the soft white.

"I can't wear this, it must be. . ."

"It's yours Fuu. . .it was made for you, Mugen brought me the fabric a couple days ago." Yuki said softly.

"Mugen, you guys made. . .he used up his sake money on it. . ." Yuki grinned.

"Come on, let's get you dressed. . ." She helped Fuu out of her robe and then gave her a light shove towards the women with makeup. They put very little on, then they worked on her hair, using heated rollers they turned her straight auburn hair into a cascade of curls which they pulled up, securing them with the comb Mugen had given her, which they had polished so much that it gleamed.

They then slid the white kimono into place, securing it with her obi. They held up a piece of polished glass for her to look at herself and she gasped lightly, not seeing herself looking back at her. She didn't look like a girl anymore, but a woman grown.

"Do you think. . .Mugen will like it?" She asked, blushing.

"If he doesn't, he's gay. . ." Then she grumbled. "He'd better like it, I stuck myself twelve times trying to sew that thing."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**KuroBlack: Okay, so my fingers are now numb and this chapter is definitely longer than any of the others. I hope you like it. The next chapter with be the conclusion, unless I decide to add an epilogue. I'm trying to get started on a new story that I have been brewing for an InuYasha fanfic.**

**So I guess I catch you guys later. Until next time, be well!**


	11. Capable of Love?

**Chapter 11: Capable of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters.**

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Normally, Jin was a man of patience, having trained diligently in a rather prestigious dojo, being patient came as an everyday lesson. Patience to learn the art of his katana, patience to find peace in meditation, patience in everyday life, and patience even as unexpected journeys would fall into his lap. However, all that had changed. . .when **impatience** came in the form of an irritated pirate and a formal yukata. 

**"ARRGGHH!!!"**

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Shut up, you er- **pony-tailed homo!**" 

'Pony-tailed homo', that was a new one. When Fuu had left the hut, Jin had begun teaching Mugen the tradition of which the marriage ceremony would be carried out, then Mugen had bathed and shaved. They had hit a snag with the yukata, though, Mugen had never worn anything formal, his normal attire being the simple shorts and shirt. The yukata had layers and if one was not familiar with wearing one, then it would sometimes take a longer amount of time to figure it out.

Mugen, unlike Jin, was not a patient man.

The Ronin sighed as his pirate friend cursed, fumed, and broke things. An hour had passed and then was no end in sight to the loud annoyance coming from inside the hut. With another sigh, Jin stood and calmly made his way to the hut, opening the door and entering into the chaos inside. 

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **_

Five minutes later found the pair walking down the path that would lead them toward the small temple where the marriage would take place. Mugen, dressed now in the yukata, rubbed the new lump on his head, glaring sourly at the Ronin beside him. They found the tea house owner waiting for them and Mugen almost groaned in irritation, until the owner produced a bottle of sake for them to share before the ceremony.

As far as Mugen was concerned the old man was his new best friend.

When Fuu arrived the men were rushed inside to take their places, Mugen kept his eyes on the doorway of which Fuu would enter. When she finally did, he wasn't quite prepared for it. 

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Fuu's heart began to beat rapidly as the temple came into view and before she knew it they standing only a few feet from the door. Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, understanding her friends anxiety. When the doors were pulled open she found darkness and when she entered her eyes adjusted. When she found Mugen, she suddenly relaxed, and everything in her knew that it was going to be okay.

Mugen had to blink a couple times, just to make sure that the woman in white before him was the same loudmouthed tea waitress he had chosen for himself. When a loud rumble rang throughout the small temple and the bride laughed lightly in apology, before muttering something about not having breakfast, Mugen knew no more questions were needed to know the identity of the woman before him.

The ceremony went pretty smoothly, the pirate didn't understand half of it and scowled through the entire thing, but somehow they made it through without a hitch. When it was announced that they were man and wife, Mugen had fully intended on taking his newly acquired bride and barring them inside of their hut for the next month. However, the women took Fuu to change and it was announced that there would be a celebration of the union at the teahouse.

Mugen made his grumpy attitude apparent then entire way there, which only had the others that followed chuckling at his eagerness to get Fuu to himself. They made it soon and waited for the women to arrive, when they did and Fuu was not with them Mugen sent a silent look to Jin. The ronin understood and casually left the teahouse in order to find the young woman. 

The pirate was nursing his fifth cup of sake when Fuu entered followed closely by Jin. She had changed into a less formal kimono, one that was a soft peach in color and had white trimmings, which must have been made from the leftover silk. She paused in the doorway and looked around, before finding Mugen.

Fuu blushed deeply as her gaze landed on Mugen, he looked so different, clean shaven and in a formal yukata, but while she did enjoy the view he presented, she suddenly missed her scruffy pirate.

"FUU!!" Yuki latched onto Fuu's arm. "You're married!! Have some sake!!" A drink was shoved into her hands and she sipped at it gingerly. "Bet you're excited for tonight!" The drink which she had been sipping so carefully suddenly went spewing into the air in surprise and shock.

"Yuki!" Fuu burned a deep red, before looking over to Mugen, who was now sporting a wide grin, which told her that he had heard everything that had just been said.

Mugen watched as Fuu went from one person to another, thanking them for attending, feeling a bit aggravated that he was being paid so little attention. When Jin sat down next to him he sighed, swallowing another cup of sake.

"You'll have her soon enough." Jin said quietly. 

"I thought you were against this." Mugen teased.

"She's happy, as long as you keep it that way then I'm against nothing." He handed Mugen a package and the pirate opened it finding some money and directions to rather expensive bath house. "A wedding present, they have a room ready for you."

"This is a little ways away, we should probably get going." Mugen stood, but paused when the Ronin place a hand on his shoulder.

"I will be leaving tonight, I been too far from Shino for too long." He gave a nod to the pirate. "Take good care of her." Mugen gave him a nod.

"We'll give you a visit, four-eyes in a few months." The Ronin smiled and then turned to give his congratulations to his female friend as well as give her his goodbyes. Mugen watched them silently, only feeling a bit irritated as Fuu warmly hugged Jin, he approached after the Ronin had moved away, placing a hand to her back to catch her attention. She presented him with a brilliant smile that caused warmth to spread through him.

"Mugen?" He tugged lightly on her kimono, telling her it was time to leave. She gave him a nervous nod and said goodbye to Yuki.

To spare her the embarrassment Mugen snuck them out so the guests wouldn't realize they had left. She looked confused as Mugen led them in the opposite direction from their own hut and he smirked lightly before shaking the small package that Jin had given him.

"Four-eyes gave us a present, we have a little ways to walk, but we should reach it before nightfall." Fuu blushed, taking his hand which he held out for her. "What's got you so quiet? Usually I'd have to gag you to get you shut up." She pouted and gave him an offended look.

"I don't talk that much!!" He gave her a pointed look. "Okay! Fine I do talk a lot, but at least I'm not boring." He pinched her side and she squealed, jumping away from him.

"Who said I was boring. . .I'll keep you plenty interested tonight." If it was possible, Fuu's blush became an even deeper shade of red. He tucked her under his arm, pulling her closer to his body.

"Actually, I was thinking that I kind of missed my scruffy pirate." She said as she touched his smooth cheek, he gave her a wicked smile, leaning over to give her ear a nibble.

"See, you like me dirty." She gaped at him, but couldn't really hide her enjoyment at his actions. "Oi, here it is."

"It beautiful. . ." She murmured.

"Yeah, whatever. . ." He could really care less, all he cared about at the moment was finding their room and making very good use of his young bride. He had a lot of making up to do, due to these past months of celibacy, he was practically hard where he stood.

"Welcome Newly Weds!" Mugen flinched at the overly enthusiastic bath house owner and was relieved as he and Fuu were led immediately to their room. Fuu gasped in awe at the beautiful room as Mugen paid for food to be brought up, silently telling the serving maid to bring it in a couple hours. The women smiled knowingly and slid the door close as she left the two alone.

The room was very extravagant, a large futon laid in the center covered in what looked like feathered comforters. There was lavish draperies all over the room and there was a small doorway, which probably led to a private hot spring. There was a small pack on the bed as well, which Mugen assumed either Jin or Yuki had packed some spared clothing for them. He smirked, they wouldn't need it until they left.

Fuu wandered over to the doorway, opening it, and smiled finding the small hot spring, she prepared to shut the door, but froze when she felt the solidity of a body behind her. Arms slid around her waist as Mugen rested his head on her shoulder, his breath caressed her cheek as he spoke.

"We'll make good use of it later." He muttered, causing her to shiver. He turned her to face him and found her trusting eyes locked on his, he kissed her then, not really sure how to reassure her. She sighed softly, relaxing into the kiss, opening her mouth easily.

After a few moments he lifted her, making his way to the large bed. He sat her on the edge before squatting in front of her, his hands moving to her obi, she almost jumped away, but he stilled her, showing her a patience that she had never seen from the pirate. He leaned up and kissed her again and she relaxed, thankful for the distraction. He whipped of the obi with a practiced ease, the kimono coming loose in the process. He then pulled away after a moment, tugging on the ties to the Yukata, finding it much easier to take it off than it was to put it on. He tossed it aside, paying no heed to his nudity until he heard the soft gasp of the young woman before him.

He smirked as she covered her eyes and couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment due to his nakedness. He pulled her hand from her eyes, radiating with male pride as her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips. His hands drifted up her thighs, taking the kimono with them, as the kimono parted more alabaster skin was revealed, however when her breasts almost came into view she clung tightly to the silk fabric in order to keep herself covered.

He gave her a questioning look and she looked away from him, he turned her face back to him and suddenly understood why she kept herself from view. He had always proclaimed that he thought bigger was better, Fuu was petite in every aspect, he use to insult her so much about being flat chested, it was no wonder she was terrified about what he would thing of her body.

He pried her fingers loose and opened the kimono fully, before pulling it away completely. He cupped one of her breasts, sending a shudder up her spine, his thumb moving over the dusty pink nipple that had hardened due to it exposure to the cool air. Fuu grasped his shoulders in order to keep herself steady, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Mugen- I. . ."

"I like them. . ." He said quietly, before she could respond he had his mouth on her, sucking lightly on the mound. She inhaled sharply and he pushed her back onto the bed, her eyes shut and for a terrifying moment she felt like she was back in the dying sunflower field.

"Open you eyes. . ." He ordered, his voice harsh, but gentle. Her hazel depths snapped open, finding Mugen, her Mugen. He wiped away the tears and kissed her again, his mouth hot and wet. He found her neck, his teeth scraping lightly over her fluttering pulse point. One of his hands drifted downwards, parting her thighs easily, sliding a finger up her lower lips causing her to go still. He smirked into her neck, before continuing his attention to it. She gave a soft cry as he began to rub, avoiding the small bud, that would ultimately send her into a sharp climax, for the moment. "Fuck, you're already so wet."

"M-mugen. . ." While she didn't like the crude remark, she couldn't seem to find anything to say, she felt like she was on fire. She loved the way his hands felt and his mouth on her skin, how she could ever be afraid of this was beyond her. "Oh!" His thumb rubbed the sensitive bud between her legs and already she felt something wonderful building up inside her.

The first time she came it was almost like a surprise, she wasn't prepared for it and she sobbed out her release as Mugen continued the delicious torture. As she came down from her high she was vaguely aware that he had placed himself between her thighs, his fingers were inside of her, stretching her, readying her. She squirmed lightly as more of his weight pressed down onto her and she froze up when she felt his fingers leave and something else entirely pressed against her.

"You know I'm not good at being tender and all that other shit." He said to her quietly, staring into her eyes. ". . .but, I'll try to be careful." She gave him a small nod and hooked her arms around his neck. He kissed her smoothly, at the same time guiding himself into her warm opening. He broke the kiss and winced at how tight she felt, she clung tightly to him, and gasped.

He froze however when he felt something that he had thought would no longer be there, he dropped his head down into her hair in amazement and disbelief. It only took him a second to recover and he muttered an apology into her ear before sharply snapping his hips into hers.

She cried out in surprise and pain, Mugen wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes, giving her a moment to adjust.

"I-oh . . .Mugen. . ." It took him a second to realize that she was smiling happily through her tears. "I'm yours. . .he didn't take it, he didn't take it, Mugen. . .Oh, I love you so much."He groaned and began to move, starting up a steady rhythm. Soon Fuu's pain faded, she asked for more and he gave, harder or faster it didn't matter. Her nails dug into his back, leaving light scratches as they raked down his back. She came much harder than the first time, crying out in joy and passion. He followed soon after, collapsing onto her soft body.

After a few moments he moved to pull himself from her body, but she stilled him, holding him to her tightly as she whispered that she wasn't ready for him to leave her yet. He then rolled so that she laid on top of him, not breaking their intimate connection. He pulled the blankets over them when she shivered and decided that he would allow his young wife to sleep until their dinner arrived.

While she slept he watched her, running his fingers through her auburn locks every once in awhile. She was his, completely, he was her first and he would be her only, something primal welled up inside of him, a certain type of protectiveness, unlike before. She murmured his name in her sleep, a soft smile forming on her lips.

He questioned himself long ago and thought that he was incapable of loving anything or anyone. He knew now, that if he was capable of loving anyone, Fuu would be it.

"Girly, I might just love you too. . ."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

A soft knock came to the door and Mugen realized that he had lost track of the time. Carefully he rolled Fuu to her back and slowly pulled himself from her tight and welcoming warmth, she moaned softly, but slept on. He got up and threw on his shorts which he found in the small pack that they had found in the room, before going to the door and accepting the food that was brought up. He carried the tray over to the bed, setting it on the table at the foot, before he set to the rather happy task of waking the sleeping girl.

It didn't really take much, holding a small bowl of rice in front of her nose had her awake in no time. She blushed brightly and he handed her one of his shirts to put on while she ate. She slipped it on before the both began to down the contents on the tray, Mugen didn't miss the small smiles she sent his way, nor did he miss how she seemed to always be touching him. They ended up with him leaning against the headboard of the bed and her leaning on his chest between his legs, he waited as she finished her rice and when she set the bowl aside he leaned down and began to place soft kisses to her neck.

"Again?" She asked quietly, her voice beginning to fill with desire.

"Hell yeah woman. . .I've been without anything for months, the way I see it, you owe me." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, and he scooped her up making his way to the small private hot spring adjacent to their bed.

"A bath would be nice. . . ." She said shyly.

"We might have time for that too."

THE END

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Kuro Black: I hope you all enjoyed my story and I'm sorry that it took so long for this last chapter to get out, but hey 'life' right? I would like to thank you guys for all the support and reviews and I hope to write more, whether it be Samurai Champloo or InuYasha, or Ouran Host Club, be on the look out for more stories and I wish you luck with your own!!**


End file.
